Ptx stories
by Alex12344321
Summary: This is just some little stories I wrote... some romance...
1. War

p id="docs-internal-guid-38ae0e1b-7fff-fcd1-c69d-ffc6f3a8c2cd" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scott and Mitch were sitting next to each other, crouching behind a rock. They were shooting down enemy forces, and Scott had gotten himself caught up in the battle, so much that he forgot that Mitch was there. That was until he heard a high-pitched scream next to him. Mitch was on the ground, writhing in pain, with both hands on his lower leg./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mitch!" Scott shouted. "Baby, what happened?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ow..." Tears were flooding out of Mitch's eyes as he lifted his hands to show a wound, pouring out blood. He'd been shot, and the bullet was laying on the ground next to him, having gone straight through Mitch's leg./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No... C'mon! The medical center is right over there!" Scott lifted Mitch by placing one arm under his armpit, and another under the knees. Mitch screamed when Scott lifted him, and a new wave of tears came. Scott ran as fast as he could to the Jeep that was to leave soon. This was war, the money was spent on weapons, not medical shelters. Scott leaped into the large vehicle, placing Mitch on the seats, which had been transformed into sterile beds./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ow! Scott..." Mitch had began to grow dizzy with blood loss. He looked at Scott, his scared face, running to grab the materials he would need./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Water... bandages... what else?" Scott collapsed into tears, not knowing how to help his lover, who was clearly in pain. The doctor turned from the patient she was working on./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kirstie?" Scott saw the familiar face, matched with the petite figure./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What happened?" Her hard gaze softened a little bit when she saw her best friends. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He was shot in the leg," Scott said. Mitch's hands were covering it. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scott, I'm going to have to ask you to move to the front seat. We're driving through enemy ground, so I can't ask you to leave. Try and stay out of the way." Scott had never seen Kirstie so focused. He walked the short distance to sit up front, and saw Matt Sallee in the other bed. Kevin was driving. The short distance felt like miles, but seeing Matt injured made it even worse. Seeing Kevin okay made it a bit better./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi, Scott." He kept his gaze on what was ahead of him. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi." They drove for about ten minutes before stopping, and they saw more Americans sitting and hiding from the Europeans that had come to Mexico./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to have to ask you to go and fight," Kevin made a move to open Scott's door./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But- Mitch-" Scott waved a hand toward the back of the Jeep./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go. You didn't get a medical degree, did you?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Neither did you!"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""After we broke up Pentatonix, Kirstie and I went to begin a medical degree. That was a long time ago, Scott. We've finished. Now go." Scott had never seen Kevin like this. He never got mad like this. It was scary./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go!" Kevin pushed Scott and locked the door./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Kevin, you-" He pointed his middle finger to the sky as he ran with his gun to a rock for cover. He shot, and found it difficult to get into the easy rhythm of battle. Mitch kept interrupting his thoughts. Eventually, the Jeep left, and Scott couldn't catch it to see Mitch one more time. Tears flooded his eyes./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One month later, Scott was off of his deployment. He got home and immediately called Mitch./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello? This is Mitch Grassi-Hoying."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mitch!" Scott yelled, excited. "Where are you?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In the hospital. At least they've sent me back to America. I'm in Texas, though. On top of a bullet to the leg, I have so many more things that they have to treat. I'm going to get better, though. Then, I'll be able to see you again. I get put of here in maybe a week."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A week?" Scott shouted. "That's so long!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll call every day."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can we video call?" Scott asked. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No! Well, I mean, we can, but you don't want to see me."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, I do. You're my husband." Scott's voice was soft./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." Mitch flipped it to video call. "Hi."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're so... pale." Scott wanted to reach through the screen and cup Mitch's face in his hands./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. I know."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm coming. Give me the address of the hospital." Scott was determined./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know-"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Address!"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine." Mitch gave the name of the hospital, and Scott put it into Google maps./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See you soon." Scott hung up and started packing a weeks worth of clothes, and some clothes for Mitch. He began driving in the late September light. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Two days later, Scott parked his car in the parking lot. He went inside the hospital./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you here for?" The receptionist at the desk stopped Scott./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm here to visit Mitch Grassi-Hoying."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's your name?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scott Grassi-Hoying."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ID please?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, ma'am." Scott pulled his ID out of his pocket./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Relationship to Mitchell?" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Husband."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll have someone with you as soon as possible, sir." She wrapped a wristband around Scott's wrist./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you so much."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TO MITCH/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Someone's here to see you."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who is it?" Mitch asked, knowing his parents couldn't come, they were in an assisted living home./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your, um, husband?" The doctor rubbed the back of his neck./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So he was serious," Mitch mumbled. "Let him in!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He can only be here for a few minutes. You need to rest." Mitch tried not to protest. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi, Mitchie!" Scott walked in. His heart sank when he saw what Mitch was hooked up to. Everything. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi! I didn't think you were serious about coming."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I was, and you should know me better." Scott sat on Mitch's bed, careful to not touch anything that was hooked up to Mitch and placed his hand on his husband's sharp cheekbones. Mitch smiled. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""One minute before Scott has to leave! Mitchell needs rest." The doctor was apologetic./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Noooo!" Mitch wrapped his arms around Scott protectively./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need your sleep."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll be able to sleep better if he's here." Mitch was insistent, even if he was acting a bit like a kid./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, but you guys need to be quiet and /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" need to actually sleep." The doctor slipped out of the room./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks," Mitch said as he tightened his grip on Scott, the tiny tubs he was connected to threatening to come out as his finger slipped into the waistband of Scott's pants./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You heard the doctor. You need to actually sleep."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Fine. At least take off your shirt." Mitch watched Scott with pleading eyes. Scott gave him a pointed look./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You need to fall asleep." Scott wrapped his long arms around Mitch, the way he did every night at home when they weren't deployed. Mitch let out a contented sigh, and his eyes closed. Scott ran his fingers through Mitch's long hair. Mitch smiled and shivered a bit. Eventually, Scott was able to move down to the chair next to the bed without disturbing Mitch. They'd been married for six years, and Scott still hated waking Mitch. He was just so beautiful at all times, so perfect in every way. Scott ran his hand down Mitch's back. Mitch was completely asleep after only a few minutes. For more than an hour, Scott watched Mitch's thin chest rise and fall steadily, his face in a small, peaceful smile. Eventually, he laid his hair on the side of the bed, and fell asleep, gripping Mitch's hand./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's true love," a nurse commented after walking in to check on the couple./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah. In that chair. His back is going to kill him when he wakes up," another mentioned. The doctor from earlier had turned on a camera so that they could keep an eye on the two, but the nurse had to make sure Mitch's heart rate was still good, he was connected to the right stuff, etc. They'd caught Mitch being naughty, but saw Scott stopping him./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lunch break ends in two minutes," a doctor reminded the nurses as she walked by./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scott?" Mitch had just woken up, and he saw Scott in the chair with his head on the bed. He was asleep, out cold. Mitch watched him for awhile before waking him and wanting to see his eyes. "Scott, wake up."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ow! My back. Crap. I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that." Scott rubbed his own back, feeling sore./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I wanna rub it for you." Mitch tried to pull Scott onto the bed./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No. You can't move too much, or your heart rate might go up and set off an alarm."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're no fun." Mitch threw himself onto his back. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For the next few days, Scott came in and out of Mitch's room. When he got the okay to take his hubby home, he was ecstatic. He grabbed Mitch's clothes and stuffed them in a bag. Once they disconnected him and said he could walk around freely, with crutches, of course, the first thing he did was make sure his legs were working right. Next, he flung his whole, tiny self into Scott's arms. The tears started, reminding Scott of the day Mitch got shot./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, don't cry. I'm going to take us home." Scott directed his attention towards the doctor./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop at the front desk. Mitchell still needs to pay his dues and get some medications."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay." Scott guided Mitch, still crying, to the front desk. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you bring anything for me to change into?" Mitch asked, looking at the horrible hospital gown. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, in fact. Take this, and I'll get everything settled."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you." Mitch started crying again and took a few seconds before he walked to the bathroom to change, struggling with the large crutches./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Name?" The receptionist smiled knowingly./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Scott Grassi-Hoying. I'm paying for Mitchell Grassi-Hoying." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, then. You need to make sure he doesn't exercise much, and his head needs to stay above his heart. What's your pharmacy of choice?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Scott gave the approximate address. "How many medications does he need to take?"/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Four. The pharmacist will give you more directions. Now I have to ask you for your credit card."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Right here." Scott pulled his card out of his pocket. The receptionist swiped it through a machine and gave it back./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm back," Mitch walked to Scott and smiled at the receptionist./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You two are free to go!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you so much," Scott knew that the receptionist had no idea how much this meant to him./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't forget to stop by the pharmacy!" /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay!" Mitch placed the hand that wasn't on a crutch on Scott's chest as they walked out of the hospital. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I missed you," Scott said softly./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Carry me, baby?" Mitch asked./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm worried about your leg." Scott gestured down to Mitch's shin./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's fine."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can't even walk on it! C'mon. Just get in the car." Scott opened the door to his car, flustered./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aw. I wanna be home." Mitch pulled his seatbelt on and felt like crying. He was going home, and Scott was okay, and everything was going to be okay./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's okay, Mitchie. You'll always be my baby, even if you're hurt in every way possible." Scott knew just the way to make Mitch start sobbing./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stop it!" Mitch buried his face in his hands./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""There's a Starbucks." Scott pulled the car into the drive through for the Starbucks. Everything was going back to normal./span/p 


	2. Thunder, Lightning, and Love

_I came up with this one on a rainy day, and my dog was afraid of the thunder, like me, and it was adorable. I thought of this and had to do it. Enjoy!_

Scott and Mitch walked to Starbucks on an overcast Saturday morning. It was about a mile away, and they felt like walking. They held hands, Mitch swinging their arms back and forth.

"It's gonna rain soon," Mitch said suddenly, looking up at the clouds with a scrunched up face.

"Yeah. That'll be... fun," Scott replied.

"Fun..." Mitch said thoughtfully.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Scott asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"You're lying."

"No, I-" Mitch looked at Scott, afraid he would find out the secret.

"Tell me."

"No-" Truth was, Mitch had a HUGE crush on Scott. Any touch was valuable. When Mitch couldn't sleep, he went into Scott's room and stared at him sleeping.

"C'mon, you can tel me anything. Is it about a guy?" Scott suddenly got excited, but Mitch heard a sad note in there.

"Well-"

"What's he like?" Scott asked, looking down.

"Strong, tall, muscled, blond..." Mitch described th figure he was staring at. "Caring, with beautiful blue eyes, strong jaw, and..." Mitch wasn't sure whether he should reveal. "Yeah. That's about it." He shrugged, feeling his face turn red.

"Oh. Nice." Scott shrugged. The guy sounded like him, and he would have to pry later. He had a huge crush on Mitch, so any small hope was amazing.

"We're here." Mitch changed the subject. It had started to drizzle, and they were ready to be inside. The duo ordered their coffee and sat as the rain started to come down harder.

"Describe the guy more." Scott leaned across the table, staring into Mitch's eyes.

"Nah. I've told you enough." Mitch smiled shyly.

Ten or so minutes later, Mitch had dodged enough questions and was ready to go.

"Let's go."

"Let's wait for the rain to clear," Scott corrected. Mitch pulled out his phone and checked the forecast.

"Only gonna get worse from here," he shook his head.

"Let's go, then!" Scott threw his empty cup in the trash and dragged Mitch outside. It was raining pretty hard, so Scott started running, hand in hand with Mitch. A few minutes in, they started to get tired. They walked, laughing, arms around each other. They split, and walked a few inches apart. Then, lightened flashed and thunder clapped loudly.

"Ee!" Scott squeaked, shooting to Mitch's side with a frightened look.

"What?" Mitch laughed. "Afraid of the thunder?"

"Mhm. Let's get inside." Scott tried to take Mitch under some cover.

"No. We're getting home." Mitch laughed. Scott was so adorable, afraid like a kid.

"I'm nervous, Mitchie." Scott clung onto Mitch's sweatshirt.

"Well, go faster! Queen, if I'm not afraid, there's nothing to be afraid of." They ran until they made it to their house. They got inside as fast as possible, both crashing onto the couch. Mitch laughed and got up to grab a towel. Scott sat on the couch, trying not to seem traumatized.

"Tell me more about the guy." Scott poked his finger into Mitch's cheek when he got back.

"Well, where was I? Yes. He's beautiful, amazing, sweet, kind, strong... and has been my best friend since age ten."

"How long..."

"Years," Mitch confessed, burying his face in his towel.

"Wow. I love you, too, Mitchie." Scott hugged Mitch tightly.

"Like-"

"Yeah." Scott pulled the towel so that he could dry off too.

"So, we kind of have to leave for rehearsal in fifteen minutes." Mitch broke an awkward silence.

"Do we have to? I wanna spend all of my time with my new boyfriend!" Scott complained.

"Aw, me too. We need to go. We can't cancel on them." Mitch landed a kiss on Scott's cheek as he went to brush his long, tangled hair. Scott was left with a warm spot on his face, spreading through his body.

They were at rehearsals, constantly close.

"Why are you two so touchy all of a sudden?" Kevin asked. Kirstie gave them a silly grin. Scott and Mitch responded by kissing each other.

"Girls, guys, and gays! All attention here please! We need to get this recorded. Get to your places." Matt always put smiles on everyone's faces. Scott and Mitch kept getting distracted, but it was an overall good rehearsal.


	3. Bodies

_DISCLAIMER; This is about Mitch hating his own body. I, personally, think that Mitch is a beautiful angel with a beautiful face, body... anyway, I'll get started! It gets better by the end, I promise._

Setting the scene: Scott went shopping and is coming home, earlier than Mitch originally expected.

Mitch was in the bathroom, naked except for his boxers. He was looking at his body, seeing so much wrong. He wrapped his hands around his waist. They barely made it halfway when he stretched them and suck his stomach all the way in. The front door opened, but he didn't even notice.

"Whatcha doin'?" Scott asked from behind, scaring Mitch.

"You're early. What'd you get?" Mitch quickly grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush his hair.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Seeing what styles look good with my hair."

"Then why are you half-naked?" Scott asked. "And staring at your body and-"

"I hate my body. There! I said it! Happy?" Mitch snapped.

"Yeah. I guess. Why do you hate your beautiful body?"

"I'm ugly, too thin, and not even strong." Mitch gave Scott a look in the mirror.

"No. You're beautiful, perfect, and strong."

"Stop. Queen, sometimes an ugly truth is better than a pretty lie."

"Up." Scott patted the bathroom counter, telling Mitch to sit atop it. Mitch rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up so that the two were close to the same height.

"Okay...?"

"See? You're beautiful. Look at your face." Scott cupped Mitch's face in his hands.

"Stop it.'' Mitch pushed Scott's hands away.

"I can feel your ribs." Scott's hands glided down Mitch's body,

"See? Too thin."

"No. Not too much, but just enough. You have almost no fat in your stomach. You're perfect. How can you hate yourself? I'm jealous." Scott smiled as he brought his eyes back to Mitch's. Tears had begun to come out of Mitch's eyes.

"At least you're strong." Mitch sniffed, rubbing his nose with his hand.

"I haven't been working out lately." Scott pulled off his shirt. "See?"

"Still. You're stronger than me."

"Maybe, but you're so beautiful, it doesn't even matter." Scott's soft voice left the bathroom silent.

"Stop it." Mitch began to actually cry, covering his face with his hands.

"No, baby. Don't cry." Scott grabbed Mitch's hands and pulled them away from his face. "Okay. Come here." Scott wrapped his arms around Mitch and pulled him off of the counter. He placed one arm under his knees and the other behind Mitch's back. The smaller man buried his face in Scott's chest. Scott carried Mitch into his room.

"What time is it?" Mitch asked.

"Ten. It's late. Remember, we've been trying to get to sleep earlier. You're in my room tonight."

"Why?"

"Because." Scott placed Mitch onto his bed and took off his regular clothes, getting into bed in just his boxers.

"Thanks for helping me," Mitch whispered into the darkness.

"No problem. I love you, baby." Scott let the words slop from his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Mitch and held him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you more. Good night." Mitch grabbed the hands that were resting on his chest.

"Good night." Scott began to hum softly, letting the low notes rumble through his chest. He felt Mitch relax completely into him and giggle a little bit.

"Why are you so perfect?" Mitch asked before drifting into sleep.

"Because I'm with you," Scott whispered as he drifted into sleep.


	4. BREAKUP AND RENEWAL

_disclaimer: I don't really know much about Mark Manio's personality, so please forgive me if his actions seem out of character. This also takes place when Scott and Mark had only been together for a few or months._

Scott and Mitch were sitting on the couch, both on their phones. Suddenly, Scott jumped up.

"I forgot!" Scott clapped a hand to his forehead and ran to his room.

"What?" Mitch followed him, and found him frantically cleaning.

"Mark's coming in, like, fifteen minutes! I need to shower, clean-"

"Aren't you gonna shower together?" Mitch teased. Scott didn't catch on.

"Maybe. I still need to clean. He needs to find it clean here!" Mitch rolled his eyes as he walked back to the couch.

"Mark's coming! Oh, Mark! Mark's amazing," Mitch mocked when he thought he was out of Scott's earshot. Sometimes, he hated being in love with Scott.

"I heard that! Chill out, Mitch."

"You guys had better keep quiet tonight. Last time, you guys were _so _ loud. You know? I'm gonna see if I can go to Kirstie's." Mitch began to call Kirstie. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Mitch."

"Hey. I was wondering if maybe I could come over?"

"Did you and Scott fight?" Kirstie asked sympathetically.

"No. Mark's coming over. They're disgusting together."

"Yeah. That's even worse. You can stay the night, if you want."

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver."

"See you." Kirstie hung up. Mitch tossed the bare nessecities, like his phone, toothbrush, and clothes into a backpack and started to the door.

"Bye, Mitchie." Scott ruffled Mitch's hair as he walked out.

"Bye." Mitch resisted the urge to say 'love you.' He got to Kirstie's apartment a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Hey. We are binging something on Netflix tonight." Kirstie brought Mitch in, wearing glasses, hair in a loose bun atop her head.

"Sounds good."

"You look distracted."

"Hm? Oh. It's nothing." Mitch had been thinking about Scott. He hated Mark for winning Scott over. He hated Mark for being such a great person. Kirstie was taking him to her room, probably where he was sleeping.

"You're thinking aboout something."

"No. Nothing."

"Is it a guy?" Kirstie stopped suddenly.

"No." All those years of theatre and acting left Mitch as soon as mention of a guy came in. His face turned red and his voice was shaky.

"Who is it?" Kirstie placed her hands on Mitch's shoulders, reaching upward.

"No. It's no one." Mitch waved her questions away.

"Tell me." Mitch sighed at the inevitability.

"Don't laugh or get mad or-"

"Tell me!"

"Ugh." Mitch sat on Kirstie's bed and put his hands in his hands. "He's tall, blonde, with bright blue eyes-"

"Mitchell? Is it-"

"Yes! I'm sorry. I can't help it!" Mitch wanted to cry.

"Poor thing. Don't be sorry. You can't help it." Kirstie was being soothing, but Mitch still started crying.

"Still-"

"Don't cry. Come on. I won't tell." Kirstie rubbed Mitch's back soothingly, and he kept his face in his hands, but managed to calm down.

"That's the thing. I want him to know but I don't want to ruin our friendship but I want him to-"

"Scott's a great guy. He loves you. He's talked to me about breaking up with Mark and getting with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I swear on my life. Let's go watch something," Kirstie dragged Mitch to the couch in the living room and they watched Netflix, falling asleep somewhere...

THE NEXT WEEK

"Mark, I love you so much, but I don't think this is going to last. I think we should just be friends." Scott held Mark's hands.

"Scott. Is it another guy?"

"Yes," Scott bowed his head shamefully.

"No. I just need you to be happy. I wanna stay friends. But tell me who it is."

"Mitch," Scott whispered.

"You two deserve each other. Really. Just, give me some time." Mark's eyes glossed over and he ran off to his car.

"Wow. That was easy." Mitch had watched the whole thing from the kitchen table, with leftover pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm so happy I did it, though." Scott sat next to Mitch and hugged him,taryying not to cry.


	5. Love in the air

_this is just a weird one lol. I had the idea at like midnight or something and yeah. This is what happens when I am up at midnight. Hope you enjoy it!_

Kirstin Maldonado, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Kevin Olusola, and Matt Sallee were arranging together at Scott and Mitch's place. They were taking a break, eating lunch quietly at the table, until Kirstie had an idea.

"Hey, so I saw this aerial gymnastics place, and it's pretty new. I looked it up, and it looks really cool." Kirstie pulled her phone out and showed pictures of people upside down, suspended by a silk thing. Matt, Scott, and Kevin all responded with saying it was cool, and that it looked fun.

"Hell, no!" Mitch shook his head.

"Please? C'mon it'll be fun!" Scott scrolled through the Google image search.

"I could make a class reservation for us," Kirstie said, taking her phone back.

"Mitch, it'll be fun. If you hate it, then you don't have to ever do it again," Matt said.

"They have a free spot for tomorrow at noon. That work?" Kirstie asked.

"Fine." Mitch had a look of fear in his eyes, but he was not going to pass a chance to possibly see Scott's muscles flexed and... He smiled just thinking about it.

"Nice."

THE NEXT DAY, 11:45

"C'mon, lazy ass." Scott grabbed Mitch's hand and began dragging him towards the door.

"Noooooo. I woke up thirty minutes ago. Don't bother me."

"C'mon." Scott lifted Mitch, beginning to tickle him.

"Fine, I'm coming. Put me down," Mitch wriggled out of Scott's grip.

When they arrived, they found everyone else checking in. Scott checked himself and Mitch in. Once they checked in, they sat on a bench. Mitch groaned into Scott's shoulder and tried to fall asleep. Kirstie gave Scott a look. He understood every word.

_what's up with him?_

Scott rolled his eyes. _Everything._

_Geez._

_Yeah._ Scott always enjoyed having conversations with his eyes. It was weird.

"Hi! I'm Aly. You guys ready?" A young lady in a cropped t-shirt with the company logo and shorts came up to them.

"Yep," was the general collective response. Mitch rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Y'all need to stretch beforehand, so I'll just show you a few."

A few minutes later, the group was on the silks. Aly showed them some basic things and then got to the fun stuff. They went way up on the silks, one at a time. Kirstie rocked it, her shorter frame fitting perfectly. Mitch went last.

"So, you climb way up. As high as you can, okay?" Aly watched as Mitch struggled to pull himself up. Eventually, he made it as high as the others did.

"I'm scared!"

"Come down if you want. But at least try and flip upside down."

"C'mon Mitchie!" Scott gave a thumbs up from below.

"I can't!" Mitch tried to move so his feet were above his head.

"Come on down!" Aly looked up at Mitch, who was clinging onto the silk like it was his life.

"I can't! I'm scared. I'm gonna fall!"

"Slowly inch down, it's okay." Matt looked up and felt ike he had to do something.

"I'm stuck, I, like, can't move at all!"

"I'm going up."" Scott moved onto the silk next to Mitch's. He scurried up and looked.

"Scott?" Mitch squeaked his crush's name.

"Mitch, move your right leg over-"

"Ahh!" Mitch cried out as he slipped a few feet down. "Ow! It hurts!" His foot was lodged above his head.

"Mitchell! Calm down! Secure your arms and then unwrap your foot."

"Ow!" Tears began to stream out of Mitch's eyes, even though he'd been crying before.

"It's okay."

"Scott! Come help me!" Mitch was crying into the silk.

"Stay there for a minute." Scott went down his own and climbed up so he was directly under Mitch. Aly and the others watched quietly. "I've got you." Scott wrapped an arm around Mitch's waist, slowly pulling him down, and Mitch wrapped both arms around Scott, so he was basically supporting both of them. Mitch's legs were still in the silk, but not helpful.

"Are we going down?" Mitch had his face buried in Scott's chest.

"Yep. It's okay. You're gonna be fine." Scott slid down, mumbling in Mitch's ear until they hit solid ground.

"That was a miracle," Aly said.

'I love you, Scott." Mitch was still clinging onto Scott, his face in his chest.

"I tend to work wonders on this guy." Scott planted a small kiss on top of Mitch's sweaty head.

"Shut up." Tears were still coming out of Mitch's eyes.

"True love is a magical thing," Matt teased.

"Stop!" Mitch began giggling.

"So, we have about 5 minutes left, so if you all want to try one last trick, you can. Except for you, Mitch." Aly pointed at Mitch. Scott pulled Mitch to the bench and they sat and watched the others as they flipped around.

"Do you love me?" Scott whispered in Mitch's ear.

"Yeah." Mitch fidgeted with Scott's shirt.

"Good. I wanna cuddle when we're home." Scott pushed Mitch's shoulders back to see his face.

"Stop it. I'm ugly."

"You're always beautiful, even when you cry," Scott pulled Mitch back.

"Nooo," Mitch mumbled into Scott's shirt. Scott started humming, letting the low notes rumble in his chest as he held Mitch. The others walked over and they walked out together.

"That was fun," Kevin said. "Thanks for inviting us, Kirst."

"Yeah." Matt high fived her.

"Mitch, did you have a good time?" Scott poked a finger into Mitch's ear as they walked, Mitch buried in his strong arm.

"Mm," Mitch complained into Scotts side..

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, SCOTT AND MITCH ARE HOME.

"Baby." Scott laid in his bed, waiting for Mitch to come to him.

"I'm coming." Mitch sat on the bed inhis boxers.

"Lay down."

"At least the shirt comes off." Mitch tugged at Scott's shirt, and when he complied, grabbed the waistband of Scott's pants and lightly tugged.

"Fine." Scott laid in only his boxers and waited for Mitch to lay with him. Mitch fit his body into Scott's arms and legs, and they fell into a loving spoon, matching each other's breaths and falling into a nice sleep.


	6. I'm Back!

_disclaimer: I don't really know much about Mark Manio's personality, so please forgive me if his actions seem out of character. This also takes place when Scott and Mark had only been together for a few or months._

Scott and Mitch were sitting on the couch, both on their phones. Suddenly, Scott jumped up.

"I forgot!" Scott clapped a hand to his forehead and ran to his room.

"What?" Mitch followed him, and found him frantically cleaning.

"Mark's coming in, like, fifteen minutes! I need to shower, clean-"

"Aren't you gonna shower together?" Mitch teased. Scott didn't catch on.

"Maybe. I still need to clean. He needs to find it clean here!" Mitch rolled his eyes as he walked back to the couch.

"Mark's coming! Oh, Mark! Mark's amazing," Mitch mocked when he thought he was out of Scott's earshot. Sometimes, he hated being in love with Scott.

"I heard that! Chill out, Mitch."

"You guys had better keep quiet tonight. Last time, you guys were _so _ loud. You know? I'm gonna see if I can go to Kirstie's." Mitch began to call Kirstie. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Mitch."

"Hey. I was wondering if maybe I could come over?"

"Did you and Scott fight?" Kirstie asked sympathetically.

"No. Mark's coming over. They're disgusting together."

"Yeah. That's even worse. You can stay the night, if you want."

"Oh my god, you're a lifesaver."

"See you." Kirstie hung up. Mitch tossed the bare nessecities, like his phone, toothbrush, and clothes into a backpack and started to the door.

"Bye, Mitchie." Scott ruffled Mitch's hair as he walked out.

"Bye." Mitch resisted the urge to say 'love you.' He got to Kirstie's apartment a few minutes later and knocked on the door.

"Hey. We are binging something on Netflix tonight." Kirstie brought Mitch in, wearing glasses, hair in a loose bun atop her head.

"Sounds good."

"You look distracted."

"Hm? Oh. It's nothing." Mitch had been thinking about Scott. He hated Mark for winning Scott over. He hated Mark for being such a great person. Kirstie was taking him to her room, probably where he was sleeping.

"You're thinking aboout something."

"No. Nothing."

"Is it a guy?" Kirstie stopped suddenly.

"No." All those years of theatre and acting left Mitch as soon as mention of a guy came in. His face turned red and his voice was shaky.

"Who is it?" Kirstie placed her hands on Mitch's shoulders, reaching upward.

"No. It's no one." Mitch waved her questions away.

"Tell me." Mitch sighed at the inevitability.

"Don't laugh or get mad or-"

"Tell me!"

"Ugh." Mitch sat on Kirstie's bed and put his hands in his hands. "He's tall, blonde, with bright blue eyes-"

"Mitchell? Is it-"

"Yes! I'm sorry. I can't help it!" Mitch wanted to cry.

"Poor thing. Don't be sorry. You can't help it." Kirstie was being soothing, but Mitch still started crying.

"Still-"

"Don't cry. Come on. I won't tell." Kirstie rubbed Mitch's back soothingly, and he kept his face in his hands, but managed to calm down.

"That's the thing. I want him to know but I don't want to ruin our friendship but I want him to-"

"Scott's a great guy. He loves you. He's talked to me about breaking up with Mark and getting with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I swear on my life. Let's go watch something," Kirstie dragged Mitch to the couch in the living room and they watched Netflix, falling asleep somewhere...

THE NEXT WEEK

"Mark, I love you so much, but I don't think this is going to last. I think we should just be friends." Scott held Mark's hands.

"Scott. Is it another guy?"

"Yes," Scott bowed his head shamefully.

"No. I just need you to be happy. I wanna stay friends. But tell me who it is."

"Mitch," Scott whispered.

"You two deserve each other. Really. Just, give me some time." Mark's eyes glossed over and he ran off to his car.

"Wow. That was easy." Mitch had watched the whole thing from the kitchen table, with leftover pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm so happy I did it, though." Scott sat next to Mitch and hugged him,taryying not to cry.


	7. Amusement Park

Scott and Mitch were cuddling on the couch, watching YouTube together. Mitch put on a video of a ride at an amusement park. It twisted and turned, flipping upside down and around. Mitch loved watching videos like this. It was like ASMR. But not really.

"We should go to Six Flags or something, just the two of us. You can't say no." Scott grabbed Mitch's hand.

SKIP AHEAD A FEW WEEKS, WHEN THEY ACTUALLY GO.

"Look at that roller coaster!" Scott gripped Mitch's hand and swung it around like a small child might.

"Okay."

"We're going on it!" Scott dragged Mitch to the line.

"No-" Mitch was terrified. Too many people, too big of a ride, too much. The line was about fifteen minutes long. Mitch loved looking at Scott getting excited like a little kid, but his stomach was in knots.

"We're next!" Scott whispered whend they got to the front of the line.

"I'm scared. I can't do it. I'm going." Mitch turned to walk away as the vehicle rolled in.

"No." Scott dragged Mitch into the seat next to him and pushed down the guard.

"You little-" Mitch was scared. Scott looked at him as he locked himself in. "I'm going to throw up. It's inevitable." Mitch gripped Scott's hands as his eyes glossed with tears. The park workers were making sure everyone was safe and in. Suddenly, they were moving.

"Ready?" Scott asked. They tilted backwards as they began to climb.

"No. No. No." As they climbed, Mitch's stomach got worse and he breathed really hard. Suddenly, they were falling. Scott was laughing, but Mitch was screaming, shrieking with fear. He was going to die. He hated the ride. They were upside down, going so fast. Then it was over after forever of torture.

"How'd you like it?" Scott asked as they slowed to a stop.

"No," Mitch mumbled, trying to keep his mouth closed, for fear he would vomit.

"It was fun. Let's do another." Scott held Mitch's small and sweaty hand, when he let go. Mitch ran to a trash can nearby and heaved. He sat on the bench next to it, shaking.

"Never again," Mitch said as Scott sat and started rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry, baby. Let's go get some food. There are a ton of stalls." Scott pointed to food stalls. The thought of food made Mitch feel sick again.

"Ok." Mitch stood on shaky legs, gripping Scott's hand for both moral and physical support. The hundreds of people stressed Mitch out. He clung onto Scott, staying safe..

"Jesus, you're pale. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you go on that ride." Scott kissed Mitch on the head as they got in line at a churros stall.

"Damn right." Mitch leaned on Scott, still feeling weak.

"You still love me?"

"I will tonight," Mitch grinned provocatively at Scott as the color began returning to his cheeks.

"Stop." Scott mussed Mitch's hair and he giggled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
